


The Log Jam

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phantom and Fenton encounter their first difficult position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Log Jam

“I don’t. Like. This.” Fenton bounced in time with his words, and Phantom merely heaved air in response. “How long. Were you. Planning. This?”

They were at an old wood mill to the west of Amity Park, testing out the day’s position; currently, Phantom was running in place atop a spinning log while balancing a deadweight Fenton. Idly, Fenton considered, it was probably meant to have the movement do the rutting, but all it felt like was Phantom at half-mast flopping inside him while he barely kept from falling in the freezing lake. Phantom, for his part, was trying; every step he took was exaggerated, his hips feebly bucking into Fenton’s. All it all, it… was pretty hilarious.

“Worst. Sex. Ever.” Fenton gasped out, before locking eyes with the determined ghost. As soon as he saw Phantom’s stubborn gaze, he lost it, his chest bucking and writhing as the human wheezed out his laughter. His arms curled inward, and the shift in weight made Phantom slip on the wet wood.

“My penis!” Fenton flipped in the air as Phantom lost his grip and fell backwards, both of them separating and splashing into the chill water.

“Oh my _god_!” Fenton broke the surface of the lake with a curse, coughing out water and choking on laughter. On the far side of the log, Phantom broke the surface with a sputter.

“That.” Phantom coughed and spat out water. “Nope. Zero out of ten. Would not sex again.”

Fenton broke out into more giggles as he crawled onto the log and offered a hand to his ghost counterpart. “Did you cry out ‘my penis’?”

Phantom flushed, but accepted the hand nonetheless. “I was still in you at the time. I didn’t want to break my boner.”

“Phantom. Dude.” Fenton patted him on the back, both in sympathy and to help expunge the water from his lungs. “What was in me wasn’t even close to a boner. This was just a sad excuse for exercise.” Fenton paused, considered. “Or, y'know, acrobatics. Bet dangling from a giant ribbon’s more satisfying than this was.”

“True. Can’t get hard wood on top of hard wood, I guess.” Phantom looked at his human counterpart with a smile, and was laughing even as Fenton shoved him off the log.


End file.
